Leaves of Konoha
by Anime Khat
Summary: Haku is found mostly dead in Konohagakure, after defeat by Kakashi. Zabuza Sunagakure. What could this mean? Will the two Mistnin meet up once more, or will their seperation tear them apart forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Leaves of Konoha  
**Rating**: T, at most, for now  
**Series**: Naruto AU  
**Pairings**: Implied KakashixIruka, possibly HakuxZabuza, but not quite defined as being so, yet.  
**Summary**: Haku is found mostly dead in Konohagakure, after defeat by Kakashi. Zabuza- Sunagakure. What could this mean? Will the two Mist-nin meet up once more, or will their seperation tear them apart forever?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, as it was all created by the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto. If I did, however, Haku and Zabuza would still be alive, and well... It would be one huge Yaoi fanstory... . ;

**A/N**: Have had this for a while, but just havn't uploaded it here. Started out with some mood-music, but I just continued on when I had to click the 'repeat' button for the song 20-billion times over xD

Enjoy 3

* * *

A leaf on the wind... It soars high, and low, but always winds up where it wants to be... Exactly where the wind takes it.

Iruka stared at the memorial before him, a frown set into his face. Too many people he knew had their names on it. Too many times did the people he loved come close to winding up with their names carved upon its surface. Too many times... More times then he had ever wanted. Looking up, Iruka spotted a figure laying on the ground, nearby. He hadnt noticed them before, and reached to his kunai pouch as he went to investigate. What he found was a jet-black haired boy that was remarkably femmenim in look. The boy was uncontious, and had a rather curious wound to the chest, though, it looked partially healed.  
Iruka looked around, and, after seeing nobody nearby, lifted the boy and began heading back to the lived-in part of Konoha, hoping that he hadnt seen the injured figure in his arms too late...

Upon further examination, it was noticed that the boy was apart of the Village Hidden in the Mist. His pale hands looked rather callaced around the fingers, and Iruka wondered if Senbon was his main use of weapon. With that thought, the Leaf-nin paused. He'd heard that description before. A boy, apart of a missing-nin Duo from Kirigakure, who looked practically like a girl, and the weapon of choice was senbon, or medical needles. He had also heard that the boy posessed a strong bloodline. Looking around again before continuing on, Iruka wondered where the other of the pair was. His name was one he wouldnt forget, as his story was almost legendary. Momochi-  
"Zab... uza... san"  
Iruka looked down at the boy known as Haku, a frown set on his lips once more. Missing-nin, or not, the boy was badly injured and needed aid. He remembered a conversation earlier that week, with Kakashi...

_"You're too soft..."  
"I know... I guess I cant help it..."_

Iruka smiled and hastened his pace... he would make it to the hospitol within the next few minutes, if he moved quickly enough. Or so he thought he would wind up there...

Hatake Kakashi yawned as he sat on the edge of his bed, a warm cup of coffee in his hands. He had already gotten ready for the day, and was just really waiting to wake up fully. In front of him, hanging on his wall, was a sketched picture of coy swimming in a pool. A leaf rested upon the water, and the ripples around it said that it had just landed. Iruka drew it... He always liked the things Iruka did...

_"Hmm? What are you drawing, Iruka-san?" Kakashi asked, leaning over the others' shoulder to peer at the peice of paper in Iruka's hands.  
"Just... I dont know, really. I guess its a drawing of the coy..." Iruka responded, giving a small smile. "I never could draw the tails right, though"  
"Why not put a leaf in there to block the tails so you dont have to worry about it?" Kakashi offered, pointing to the exact spot on the paper where the leaf could be drawn.  
"Ah... You're right!" Iruka said, smiling a bit more as he got to work._

_Later that day, the two watched over some of the Academy Students, as Kakashi had no missions, nor students to look after, for that day. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke all had their own missions to accomplish..._

_"How's that?" Iruka asked, showing Kakashi the picture.  
"Hmm... Good, actually." Kakashi smiled, although it was hidden behind his mask.  
"Then... you can have it."  
"Really? But you worked so hard to finish it..." Kakashi looked curiously at the other Leaf-nin.  
"Oh, that's alright. I feel better when other people can enjoy my art, rather then hoarding it all to myself..." Iruka smiled and held out the picture.  
Kakashi looked at Iruka for another moment, then took the picture with another hidden smile.  
"You're too soft..." Kakashi said, kindly.  
"I know... I guess I cant help it..." Iruka replied with a grin._

Finishing the last sip from the cobalt-blue mug in his hands, Kakashi returned his mask to its rightful place over his mouth, and stood, brushing a hand across the picture that had been the center of his attention for the morning. Depositing his coffee mug in the sink of his kitchen, he headed out to check up on his students, who had returned late the previous night.

Deciding to travel by rooftop, as Naruto was one of the first he was to visit, Kakashi spotted a figure moving swiftly in his direction, carrying another figure in its arms. It took the Leaf-nin a moment to realize it was Iruka carrying someone, but as he shifted forward to see what was up, he recognised the nin in his arms. Haku... The boy he had killed... That he had helped bury... Was alive, wounded, and in the arms of a man Kakashi respected almost more then anyone else. But, still... The boy was a missing-nin... Did Iruka not know that?

"Iruka. Stop." Kakashi moved and blocked the others' path, causing the teacher to do as told. "What's going on?" He asked, wondering how it all happened...

Iruka looked down at the uncontious form of Haku, and back up at Kakashi. "I was at the memorial... and I found him like this..." He said. "He needs help, Kakashi..." His voice was almost pleading. Although he knew the boy in his arms had commited many crimes, he didnt want to see him die in such a way...

Kakashi looked at Iruka as he stepped forward. He looked down at Haku, then at the wound causing him so much pain. "Go lay him down on my bed. The hospitol is still a ways away, and he needs help now. Besides, my house has water and rags so you can clean the wound as soon as possible." He instructed, giving a mental sigh. 'He's right... Besides... I want to know his story...' He gave another glance to the mist-nin in Iruka's arms, then rushed off to the hospitol, having left his house keys with the other man.

Iruka watched gratefully as Kakashi went off, then moved over to Kakashi's house, unlocking the door and slipping in. He dropped the keys off on the kitchen counter, noting that that was exactly where he always put his own keys. Looking around the apartment, he went and rested Haku on Kakashi's bed, as told, and then went off to rummage around for washrags.  
Returning to the bedside with a few rags he'd found and cleaned quickly, and a bowl of hot water, he peeled back the topmost part of Haku's robe, wincing as he saw how bad the wound actually was. Recognising the pattern of the injury, he began to wonder about how Haku received it, and who delt it, as he cleaned it gently. It almost looked like it was caused by the-

"I dont know exactly what he needs, so I just grabbed a medical kit." Kakashi grunted as he closed the door behind him. "How is he?" He then asked, walking over to the bedside and resting the kit down next to Haku. Mentally wincing at the condition of the wound, he marvelled that the kid was still breathing... He marvelled that he was here, and alive, even. That would be the first question he would ask, he deemed.

"Thanks..." Iruka murmered, setting to work as he removed Haku's top completely to get a better view of the wound. He was no medic, but every shinobi went through basic survival classes.  
'Its good we arent at the hospitol, anyways... He might get recognized...' He thought as he worked. After giving the boy a few rough stitches where he needed them most, he cut a few strips of gauze and soaked them slightly in a basic healing salve. Resting them on the wound, he used the rest of the gauze to wrap it completely up. "There... We'll have to change the bandage in a few hours..." Iruka murmered, wiping a small bit of sweat from his brow.

"Mhmmm..." Kakashi grunted from where he was leaning against the wall. He looked Haku over, then glanced over at Iruka, who seemed to be examining his handiwork as well. "He's probably going to take alot of care before he can even move around on his own... Alot of time and effort..." He murmered, raising an eyebrow as Iruka only grinned in reply.

"I'm up to that challenge!" Iruka smiled at Kakashi.

'He... reminds me of Naruto, sometimes.' Kakashi thought, smiling in return.

"But... Uhm... Kakashi...?" Iruka's smile had faded, and he was looking back at the boy beside him. "I dont really have alot of room at my place..."

"Its fine. He can stay here." Kakashi said, shrugging. "I guess I've got no choice, anyways..." He murmered, almost as an afterthought. His eyes widened as the other Leaf-nin had gotten up and glomped him, in a way.

"Thank you..." Iruka murmered, hugging Kakashi before going back over to Haku and lifting him. "You have a place to put him, for a little bit?" He asked, looking back at the other man.

"Yeah... Why?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need to clean your blankets..." Iruka looked slightly embarassed at the bit of blood and water he'd spilled on the others bedsheets.

"Oh... Yeah, there's a small couch on the porch... the fresh air might do him some good..." Kakashi mentioned, and watched as Iruka put the boy where he said. He was about to start helping in cleaning up, when the other man shoo'd him off.

"I'll clean up. Can you go keep an eye on him?" Iruka asked, grabbing the bowl of now-bloodied water, some of the garbage from what he'd used in the medicle kit, and the medicle kit itself and headed off into the kitchen.

"Nhh... Yeah." Kakashi murmered, giving one last glance back to Iruka before disappearing out onto his porch to watch the sleeping Haku. He leaned against the wall, his features growing troubled as he tried to figure out exactly how the boy got there... Or where his partner was... He was brought out of his thoughts when the boy in topic shifted his head to the side, looking bothered. Curious, Kakashi moved to his side and tried to deturmine what he was dreaming...

Suddenly, Haku opened his eyes and grabbed Kakashi by the throat, his face an expression of rage. "Where is Zabuza-san?" He asked, although it was quite obvious that he was still dreaming, as after he spoke, his grip loosened, and his eyes began closing again. He was soon sound asleep once more, leaving Kakashi coughing.

"Kakashi...?" Iruka poked his head out the door and smiled slightly as he spied the white-haired man crouched by Haku. "I've moved the things to the dryer... I also found another set of sheets and put them on the bed, if you want to move him..." He disappeared inside, humming slightly as he disappeared into the kitchen. Rummaging through Kakashi's cabinets, he found a few things to make some soup, and did so. Haku would probably need something liquid to eat when he woke up... Besides... He knew Kakashi hadnt had breakfast, as there was a high absence of dishes in his sink, and he knew the other man didnt really clean until he felt like it.

Kakashi watched as Iruka disappeared back into the apartment, and went and lifted the uncontious figure sleeping on his couch. He went inside and placed him on the bed, rubbing his throat slightly. If Haku'd been awake, and had realised what he was doing... He could have killed Kakashi right there on the spot. It was a bit of an awkward thought for the leaf-nin. Giving a bit of a straigned sigh, he looked over to Iruka in the kitchen.  
"Hey. I need to head out for a bit... I take it you're going to be staying here to keep an eye on him?" He appeared behind the other man, examining the contents of the pot on the stove.

Iruka jumped slightly. "Uh... Yeah. Hey, are you going to check on Naruto? Can you tell him to stop by, later?" He asked, turning to face Kakashi.

Kakashi thought for a moment. "I'll come relieve you later, and you can talk with him, then." He said. 'If he knew about Haku... It might be best if he didnt.' He thought to himself, receiving a smile from Iruka for his offer.

"Thanks again, Kakashi-san..." Iruka smiled. "I'll save the leftovers of the soup so you can eat them, later." He pointed to the soup he was making.

"Okay... Thanks." Kakashi murmered, and felt slightly awkward. He felt he needed to do something, as he stood there, facing Iruka... Shrugging it off a bit, he headed for the door. "I'll try not to be gone long. Take care of the kid." He muttered before leaving.

Iruka stood where he was, still staring at the place where Kakashi had been moments before. A slight blush rested on his cheeks, though he had no real idea why. The smile faded though as he looked to the form resting on the bed. The wound matched that received by someone attacked by the Chidori... Kakashi's Chidori... Pushing the troubling thoughts aside, he returned to cooking, feeling almost like.  
"A house wife." He mused aloud with a slight chuckle that disappeared as soon as it came.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Leaves of Konoha**  
Rating**: T, some swearing**  
Series**: Naruto AU**  
Pairings**: Implied HakuxZabuza**  
Summary**: Haku is found mostly dead in Konohagakure, after defeat by Kakashi. Zabuza- Sunagakure. What could this mean? Will the two Mist-nin meet up once more, or will their seperation tear them apart forever?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, as it was all created by the brilliant Masashi Kishimoto. If I did, however, Haku and Zabuza would still be alive, and well... It would be one huge Yaoi fanstory... . 

**A/N**: Here's Chapter #2... Don't know when Chapter 3 will be done, however... shrug

Enjoy!

* * *

Even a Demon has a heart as pure as snow...

Momochi Zabuza opened his eyes adjust to the gloom of the room he'd found himself in. His body felt stiff, and there were many bandages wrapped around his torso and arms. His bindings were no longer around his mouth, and as he later discovered, his forhead protector and sword were resting against the wall across the room.  
Whoever had put him there didnt want to be attacked at any time...

Moving his head from side to side, Zabuza got a rough map of what was in the room. A small desk lay under a window covered in a blanket to keep the light out. A low table sat in the middle of the room, presumably for work, or to eat on. Otherwise, the room was empty... devoid of anything, or anyone. Even art on the adobe walls... Even Haku.

Zabuza sat up quickly, at that thought, and held in a groan as his back ached. It felt like he'd been stabbed over and over... A flash of memory widened his eyes. The bridge. Gatou. The snow.  
"Haku..." he murmered, lowering his gaze at thoughts of the boy. He remembered Kakashi doing as he'd asked and placing him beside the dead boy he'd come so close to in the years.  
A tear graced the mist-nin's cheek as his thoughts drifted to the past before Haku's death. Zabuza lifted a weak arm and wiped it away. It wasnt like him to cry... Yet he'd done it more then once, now, since meeting his partner...

The sound of footsteps disrrupted Zabuza's thoughts, and a sliver of light almost blinded him as the door to his room opened. A figure walked in and closed the door behind them, a tray of something edible-smelling in one hand. It took a few moments for the mist-nin's eyes to adjust to see who it was, and the first thing he noticed was the hood the figure wore... and the face paint.

"Sheesh. You sleep alot for being a 'Demon of the Hidden Mist'." The figure groaned, walking towards the table in the middle of the room and setting the tray down.

"..." Zabuza made no reply, and just stared at the suna-nin before him. "You're Kankuro of Sunagakure, are you not? The puppeteer?" He asked. "How did I get here?"

"Not a thankful guy..." Kankuro grumbled. "Yeah, I'm Kankuro. You're Momochi Zabuza, and we found you almost dead while on a mission. I would've left you, but..." He stopped, scrunching his face up in annoyance. "Nevermind, you dont need to know that." He grouched and got one of the items off the tray and walked over to the bed-bound mist-nin. "You should rest if you're gonna go find that kid... Haku, was his name?"

Zabuza visibly flinched as he took the bowl of soup offered. "He's dead." He grunted. "How did you...?" He asked, taking a small sip of the soup. He spat it back out into the bow and looked at it like it had come alive. "What is this shit?" He asked.

Kankuro glared at Zabuza. "For one... you were talking in your sleep. Two: too bad you think that way... You're going to be eating it for a while, so get used to it." He turned around and headed for the door. "I'll be in later to check your bandages, and whatnot, so dont get too comfortable." He left the room, blinding the mist-nin once more when he opened the door.

Zabuza sat in silence in the room for a moment before taking another bite of the soup and forcing himself to swallow it. If they wanted to poison him, they'd have just not even bothered and left him to die, he figured. It was also hard to hold the bowl and spoon, as his arms were still numb from the wounds in his shoulders... He knew it would be a while before they fully healed.  
After finishing off the bowl, he set it beside the futon they had him resting on, and lay back down. The silence and emptiness of the room forced him to retreat into his own thoughts as a means of entertainment, although all of his thoughts were pained.

_Haku was working on his aim with his Senbon, his hands already stained with blood as he'd pricked himself more then once. The boy's breath came out in white clouds in the cold weather, but he was at least warm, this winter. He paused to rest for a moment, gaining a feeling of nostalgia from the home he'd left only two years before._

_"You should see to those wounds. A tool can not be used if it's missing its handle. You are the blade, and your health and ability to become that blade is your handle." Zabuza watched nearby, arms crossed as he stared at the young boy below him while he stood on the bare branch of a tree._

_Haku looked up at the man, a sense of obediance towards him. He nodded and wiped off some of the blood onto his pants before walking over to his target- an old tree stump uprooted, and tipped on its side and rested against a rock- and retreived the senbon he'd used earlier. "Shall I catch dinner, Zabuza-san?" The boy's voice wasnt as deep as it would become, but still contained the somewhat mellodic tint that he would carry for the entirety of his life._

_Zabuza looked at the boy, silent for a while. "No. There's already something cooking back at the hideout." He finally said, gruffly. "Go wash your hands, and return back there." He instructed before heading back to the 'hideout' they currently resided in. It wasnt much more then an abandond shack, but since it was practically in the middle of nowhere, they wouldnt exactly have to worry about missing-nin while staying there.  
Landing on the ground in front of the rotten door, he entered and checked on the minced rabbit stew he had started. He wasnt exactly the best cook, but he and Haku had gotten used to it, and lack of flavour, as the land around the shack was almost as barren as the desert surrounding Sunagakure; there was practically nothing to eat._

_Haku soon returned to the hideout after cleaning his hands in a small stream nearby. The only reason it hadnt frozen over was the hotsprings that fed it all year long. Entering the building, he began rummaging around in a bag that was on the floor near the fireplace their dinner was cooking in. Pulling out two wooden bowls, and two sets of chopsticks, he made sure they were clean before setting them on the floor. Reaching into the bag once more, he pulled something out he'd been meaning to serve with dinner- a sort of present for Zabuza.  
"Zabuza-san... Look what I found, the other day..." He handed over the herbs he'd gotten from a garden he'd found when the pair were out, a few days before._

_Zabuza took the herbs from the boy and nodded his head slightly, tearing them up and adding them to the stew. Glancing over at the, now smiling brightly, boy he stirred their meal one last time before grabbing the bowls and dishing them up. The image of that smile lingered in his mind._

Zabuza's eyes shifted open as he heard the door open and close again. He had somehow managed to fall asleep, and now turned his head to the side to see who it was. Kankuro, again.

"I thought it tasted like shit." Kankuro mocked, retreiving the empty bowl from beside the mist-nin.

"To kill a mockingbird..." Zabuza commented.

"Sheesh." Kankuro muttered, Zabuza's point made. "Anyways..." He grunted, "I've got to head out. You may wander freely around the house, but I wouldnt reccomend leaving. Gaara will be by, later, to ask you a few questions. I hope you behave around him." He gave a grin before leaving the room.

Zabuza glared at the door before sitting up again. Wincing, he shifted to rest on his knee's, then stood. His entire body was weak, but he ignored it as he went and investigated the rest of the contents of the tray still left on the table in the middle of the room. What he saw gave him a sense of nostalgia and lonliness... something he never thought he would ever have.  
"Haku..." the Demon of the Hidden Mist murmered.

_"Haku. What are you doing?" Momochi Zabuza asked, eying the boy that was kneeling beside the fire they'd set up._

_Haku glanced up at the man, giving him a warm smile. "Making dinner." was all he said as he returned to what he was doing. In one hand, he held a kunai, and before him sat a rock covered in what appeared to be juice from the chopped up meat that sat upon it, as well as an assortment of chopped up vegitables. He was working on cutting up some ginger, and a few herbs they had purchased with their latest payment for the assasination of some guy he'd never even heard of._

_Zabuza just continued to watch the boy before turning to head back out for a bit, planning on training some more before dinner was done._

_Haku glanced up and watched him go, a smile still on his lips. Pulling out a recently-purchased wok, he set it on the fire and then added the chopped up ingrediants, watching as it cooked into a stir-fry mass. Waiting until Zabuza got back, he pulled out an old metal tea kettle they had also gotten and filled it with water from a jug he had nearby. Adding tea leaves, he set that on the fire as well, making sure not to burn himself as he did so._

_Zabuza returned several minutes later, and paused at the scent emmitting from the camp. Stepping into the clearing, he watched as Haku dished up a very tasting looking stir-fry, and then pour tea for the both of them. He walked over and sat down, staring into the fire almost distantly._

_Haku looked up and set one of the bowls with some chopsticks by the man, and then a cup of tea. He grabbed his own things and took a bite, smiling a bit more at his accomplishment._

_Zabuza, in time, picked up his bowl and chopsticks and took his own bite. He paused after swallowing it, and looked at Haku, who was currently consumed in eating his own food. Deeming this one of the best things he'd ever tasted, he returned to eating.  
"From now on, you cook." Zabuza grunted, ignoring the rather strange look the boy had given him._

Wiping a tear away, Zabuza knelt by the table and picked up the chopsticks provided, fumbling slightly with them. Once he'd gotten a good hold, he picked up the bowl of Stir-fry before him and took a bite.  
"It tastes like... his." He murmered.


End file.
